Magician and the Mercenary
by Secretive Whisper
Summary: Request from Cat-Stat-Ave. Phantom is the Mercenary, Samantha is the Magician. They both hate each other...Or do they? What will happen if Phantom is Samantha's Bodyguard. Read to find out! If you want to see Danny and Sam's outfits check out my DeviantART !
1. Chapter 1

**Request from Cat-Stat-Ave. They asked for this right before I went on a trip to the beach, they got lucky. It was around an hours drive, soo boring. **

**Oh, and Dmc Fanboy if your reading this please tell me who's the original young justice?! I need to know! And you should get an FF account, it's so easy'**

**And AJ. I'll get started on your story as soon as I can ^^'**

**disclaimer: Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman**

** Idea (c) Cat-Stat-Ave**

** Story, Outfit designs (c) ME! **

* * *

Chapter 1

Magician and the Mercenary

A 21-year-old male with snow-white hair and emerald-green eyes sat at a bar facing towards a stage.

The 21-year-old was wearing a sleeveless black shirt with a green strip on the sleeves, and on the bottom sides of his shirt. He had a black dog tag placed around his neck, the tag was engraved with 'Phantom' in the center. The white-haired boy had on a pair of black pants tucked into his white buckle boots, He also had two white belts that crossed each other in an 'X' fashion placed around his waist. The boy was a fighter, anyone could tell by the scar on his cheek bone, arms, ect. No one knew if he had any under his clothes, but it looked like he had a wound on his arm, it was bandaged so people believed so.

A man with clown makeup with red eyes, had on a black jacket with red pants and a black hat. His face was painted while with red lipstick on. The thing that stood out most was a staff that seemed to swirl with an out of this world glow. "Ladies and Gentleman," The dark clown said in 'warm' welcoming tone. "May I present, Ms. Samantha!" he finished, a muffled voice from back stage could be heard. 'SAM!' the muffled voice yelled.

The white-haired 21-year-old just snorted amusingly and grabbed his lighter from his boot to light his cigarette with. He did that even though he was sitting in the no smoking area, some of the people there glared at him. He just shrugged, pulled his cigarette out of his mouth and blew the smoke in their faces.

"Gonna be a long night," The 21-year-old said, the bar attenders nodded. "You got that right, Phantom." the worker said, Phantom just smirked.

The curtains on stage moved out-of-the-way to reveal a 21-year-old female with mid back length midnight black hair and bright lilac eyes that were hidden by her bangs. She was wearing a long silky white dress that showed her collar-bone, she had straps that held up the dress sagged on her shoulders. the girl had a blue ribbon tied around her waist, the ribbon led to a sort of cape on the back of the dress. She had blue butterflies designs that started in a swirl at the bottom at ended in another swirl right before the ribbon, the butterflies started again at the top of the ribbon and ended on her chest. On her arms she had white gloves with a dash of blue.

The girl caught the white-haired 21-year-old's attention.

"Ooooooh, oooh,"

The girl, or what the clown said earlier, Samantha sang. Phantom had to admit, Samantha had a good voice. The lilac eyed girl stepped closer towards the audience.

"Creatures seem to scream and faint,"

Samantha sang with a black expression on her pale face while her head tilted to the side.

"Shadows blink, and the laws will break,"

She sang as she tilted her head the other way, and placed her hands in front of herself.

"Questions we could never solve."

The girl motioned to the right then to the left.

"As answers in the darkness evolved."

She put her hands in front of her again and put her head down causing her hair to fall in front of her pale face.

"Oooooooh, oooh."

She said more quietly this time.

"Move in space, but not in time."

Samantha snapped her head up with a dark look in her eye.

"Choices made but nothing's right."

She flicked her hand to the left and some of the butterflies on her dress flew off.

"Flakes of memories plagued by disease,"

She flicked her other hand to the right and the rest of the butterflies flew off. Both of her hands stayed up.

"Have only seen what I wanna see."

Samantha moved her hands to the center again and then spread them out again. Her white dress became white doves, now she was wearing a short black strapless dress with a purple ribbon around her waist. The dress had a fish net layer on the top, with dashes of silver sparkles. Her gloves became black as well.

"Oooooh, ooh."

She sang while putting her head down again. The blue butterflies flew around the audience while the doves were chasing after the butterflies.

"The dream I take,"

Samantha put her head up again, her head tilted to the side.

"To awake,"

Some of the doves had already ate the butterflies

"When my mind's a mess."

She sang as the doves and butterflies became confetti. The audience cheered at the performance, Samantha bowed politely and smiled. Phantom just clapped lazily at her.

"On core!"

"Ya hoo!"

"SAMANTHA!"

The audience said cheering Samantha to sing more. said girl smiled kindly, "You guys want more?" She asked. As for an answer the audience just cheered 'Yes'.

"Ok, then. If that's what you want." Samantha said as she started another song. Samantha screamed for the song.

"Ahhhhhh! Tell me it was a lie!"

She sang while looking right in the middle of the audience.

"Everytime I dream, I can hear your voice..."

* * *

The dark clown tapped Phantom's shoulder, the white-haired 21-year-old turned around to look at him. "Oh, you're the clown." Phantom said with a frown, he took out his cigerate. the clown smiled even though his left eye was twitching. "What do you want?" Phantom asked while rasing an eyebrow.

"I need a bodyguard for someone."

"And? Why are you talking to me?"

"I want you to be the bodyguard."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Phantom said as held up his hands in a 'Slow down' motion. "Hold the phone. What make you think that I would make a good bodyguard?"

"You look like you would."

"What's in it for me?" Phantom asked while crossing his arms and rasing an eyebrow. Freakshow rolled his eyes, 'Of course he'll ask that' he thought.

"That's for you to find out," Freashow said smiling. "So you'd do it?" he asked while he held out his hand. Phantom shrugged. "

Why not? Got nothing better to do." Phantom said as he shook Freakshow's hand.

* * *

Backstage

"FREAKSHOW!" Aragon yelled. The dark clown known as Freakshow appeared quickly. "Why on earth did you hire a bodyguard for the girl?!"Aragon asked/yelled, Freakshow winced at his tone.

"How do you know about that?" Aragon scowled. "News travels fast. You should know that." he said, Freakshow nodded. "So, answer me this...Why did you hire one?!"

"You don't want the Matthoioa of our show to be taken before the right buyer. Now, would you?" Freakshow asked with a smirk, Aragon looked thoughtful for a moment but nodded seeming to agree with Freakshow.

"No." Aragon admitted. "Your off the hook for now, but if you ever do that again and I'll kill you without a second thought. Understood?" he asked, Freakshow nodded, smirk still in place.

Aragon started to walk away. "Bring the bodyguard to my office. Oh, and Freakshow, wipe that smirk off your face...NOW." Freakshow nodded and stopped smirking right away.

* * *

**The first song Sam sand was Ash Tree Lane by MS MR. And the second song was Leia by Luka (From Vocaloid ^^) **

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's an update!**

**REVIEWS!**

**Cat-Stat-Ave - I'm so happy you like it!**

**AJ - Thank you! Your story is in the works don't worry. Awww, your so sweet! *Gives hug* I'm glad you like my stories, when I got my account I thought no one would like my stories. I hope you do wait for your story! Your patient? Whew, that's good. As you may have noticed I'm pretty busy with my stories and artwork ^^'**

**SamMansonRepilica - Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**Magician **_**and the Mercenary**

* * *

"Aragon," Freakshow started as he pulled Phantom into Aragon's office. "Here he is." He said motioning towards Phantom. Aragon nodded and frowned when he saw Phantom.

"He looks young."

"Age doesn't matter, the heart is the only thing that matters."

Phantom snorted and yanking Freakshow's arm off his. "What are you?" he asked. "A poet?" Phantom said while smirking and crossing his arms. Freakshow just rolled his eyes and grabbed Phantom again by the arm.

Aragon was just was jaw struck, 'First Freakshow hires a bodyguard without my consultant, but he hired _him?' _he wondered, Freakshow by now had Phantom sitting in a chair in front of Aragon's desk. By just looking at Phantom's emerald-green eyes, you could tell that he didn't want to be here in a room with the other two.

Aragon walked past the young white-haired teen and sat in his business chair behind his desk. He put his hands on top of his desk in a business fashion, Phantom just made himself comfortable and put his feet up on the corner of the desk.

The blue skinned man just scowled at the poor manners the boy had, Freakshow decided to break the awkward silence. "Um...Phantom would you like a drink?" He asked.

"Sure. What do you have?"

"Bacardi, is that alright?" Freakshow answered with his own question, Phantom nodded and motioned for him to go get it.

A knock from the other side of the door filled the room. "Come in," Aragon answered, the door handle turned and Samantha Manson appeared at the entrance and walked into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Just finished my on core performance, Aragon." Samantha said as she looked around the room her lilac colored eyes started at Aragon, then Freakshow but stopped when she saw Phantom. "Oh, who's this?" she asked motioning towards Phantom.

Freakshow finally got Phantom his drink and handed it to him, Phantom nodded his thanks and started to take one big sip.

"That," Freakshow said while pointing towards Phantom. "Is your bodyguard..." he trailed off when Samantha's eyes widened, clutched her knuckles and walked angrily towards the other side of the room.

Phantom laughed at Samantha's reaction, put his drink down and pulled a cigarette out of his pocket along with his lighter from his boot. Samantha wrinkled her nose, "You smoke?" she asked disgust clearly in her voice.

"Yeah, so?"

"Your polluting our world with that one smoke!"

Phantom just rolled his eyes and walked towards Samantha, until he was face to face with her. And he did what any gentleman would do, he pulled his cigarette out of his mouth and blew the smoke from his lungs on her face.

With that Phantom walked back to where he was sitting before and sat. Meanwhile Samantha was furious at him, she closed her eyes for one minute and took quiet steady breaths. When she opened her lilac eyes again, Phantom's drink became koi fish right before everyone's eyes.

But that wasn't all the Koi fish 'swam' around the room a couple of times, soon after it did that, it charged right at Phantom. The Koi became water again, the water caused his cigarette to burn out.

Aragon shook his head. "Ugh...This is going to be chaotic between these two..." he mumbled under his breath.

* * *

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have a slight writer's block for this story so I might be slow. **

**REVIEWS!**

**SamMansonRepilica - Yep! He is. And Thanx ^^**

**AJ - Thank you! Your a girl, silly! We chat, remember? AWWW, THANK YOU! **

**DarkShade5221 - Yeah, AJ was the 100 reviewer on another story. So wrote another DP fanfic, I'm obsessed. What can I say? **

**Cat-Stat-Ave - I post long chapters when I'm in a good mood, but now? I'm sick :( I CAN'T STOP COUGHING! UGH! *Coughs* Can't scream...**

**Sonochu - Yep, she does! Sam just got more awesome! **

* * *

The Magician and the Mercenary

Chapter 3

Danny and Sam sat in chairs on the opposite sides of the room, both of them glaring daggers at each other. Aragon was right; these two together were going to be a handful.

Freakshow stood by Aragon.

"Alright, how about you two kids get to know each other?" he suggested, trying to ended the dreading silence.

Phantom and Sam said nothing, and Freakshow took that as a yes.

"This," Freakshow said, pointing at Sam, who looked up at him with an annoyed look in her lilac eyes, "is Ms. Samantha Manson, the Matthiola in our little show."

Sam blushed at being called a Matthiola. She knew she was getting better with her magic; ever since Dora was murdered, Aragon took it upon himself to teach Sam the hard and painful way of spell casting.

Phantom raised an eyebrow.

"What's a Matthiola?" he asked.

Sam groaned and answered his question with, "A Matthiola is a type of flower. What, did the smoke from your lungs go up to your brain?"

"It was just a question, Magic Girl."

"What did you call me?" Sam asked, standing up and placing her hands on her waist.

Phantom smirked—he knew he was raising Sam's temper.

"You heard me," he said, standing up as well.

Sam narrowed her eyes and Phantom copied her.

Freakshow didn't know what to do—a fight between the Magician and the Mercenary was about to break out. Aragon was watching the fight with interest—Sam wasn't easily challenged but Phantom somehow challenged her ever since they saw each other in his office.

Sam moved her hand quickly to the right, which caused a chair to start floating. She then moved the same hand over to Phantom and the chair started to fall in his direction.

Phantom turned intangible when the chair came towards him, causing the chair to fall right through him. Sam's, Freakshow's, and Aragon's eyes all widened.

"H-how did you do that?" Sam asked.

Freakshow and Aragon turned to Phantom expecting an answer, but he merely his arms and scowled at them.

"That's something you don't need to know."

"Tell me," the Matthiola insisted.

"Why should I?"

Sam glared daggers at him.

"Your going to have to tell me sooner or later," she venomously said.

"I prefer never," Phantom smarted, glaring back.

Yep, there it was—those two always argued.

Aragon rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and middle finger and sighed.

'_Might as well tell Phantom where he's going to guard Samantha_' he thought.

He cleared his throat to catch Phantom and Sam's attention.

"If the both of you are done arguing, do you wish to know where Phantom is guarding Samantha?" he asked.

Sam smiled and nodded eagerly.

Phantom shrugged.

"Why not?" he said in an uncaring tone, at which Sam rolled her eyes.

Freakshow put a hand on Sam's shoulder to calm her down.

The girl relaxed and leaned back in her seat.

"Phantom, you're going to guard Samantha at our next tour, starting at the Far Frozen," Aragon informed.

The white-haired boy clicked his tongue in thought.

What had he signed up for? His secret almost got exposed because of a chair and that had to be the most idiotic way to blow a secret!

He had to be careful about what he said and did next—no one should know about his past.

_No one_.

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
